Just Another Girl in Chicago
by fanfictwriter818
Summary: Of course, I don't own any of the ER characters mentioned in this story. I am just a fan who wished for a different outcome to the Lucy/Carter story line. So I wrote one. This is the first installment of a series. I hope to post more soon. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy/Carter Fanfiction

Takes place at the end of Season 5.

Notes:

 **Chapter 1: Just Another Girl in Chicago.**

Lucy sat at the table in the lounge. She slowly and meticulously reviewed her last three patient's charts. She wasn't trying to be thorough; she was stalling. She knew she could go out to the admit desk and get any resident or attending to sign off on a few charts of discharged patients. But she didn't want just anyone's signature. She wanted to see Dr. Carter, one last time before she left.

The semester was over today, and Lucy was not scheduled to return to the hospital for three months. Even when she did return to county, she was going to be doing another surgery rotation. So, this would be her last chance to see Dr. Carter for quite some time. She wasn't heading home for the summer, but she had no plans to return to the hospital for the next three months. She thought this would be a good time to get a summer job, decorate and paint her new apartment, and get a leg up on next year's surgical rotation. So, she was willing to stick around a little while longer even if she was only going to get five minutes of his time. She hoped it would be enough to last all summer.

They didn't make eye contact when he walked in. She didn't want to seem overzealous, like she'd been waiting for him. He didn't want to seem distant, like he had been putting off this conversation. He spoke first.

"Lucy. I completed your eval and placed it in Dr. Greene's box. So… you should be all set for summer. Don't worry, it was of course a glowing list of all of your accomplishments this term." Carter said in a celebratory fashion. He really meant it too. This spring she had really stepped up her game and proved to be a real asset the Emergency Department.

"Thanks. Hey, while you're here, do you mind signing off on these last few charts?" Lucy asked.

"Sure." Carter sat down at the table across from Lucy. No, he didn't really want to sign off on her charts, he didn't really want to be seated this close to her. He had spent the later part of this Spring trying to distance himself from her.

"The head lac was sutured and released, the weak and dizzy was admitted to medicine, and the sprang ankle was wrapped and released, radiology cleared the films. I was just finishing a few notes on their charts before I left today" she explained.

"Umm Hum." Carter nodded as he reviewed and signed the charts. "So, what did you have planned for this summer?" He asked. "Going back home…vacation with friends…"

"Actually neither…just working and hanging around the city." Lucy replied. "It is my last _rea_ l summer, hopefully I will be starting my Sub-I somewhere next summer." She clarified.

"Yeah…well maybe you'll pop in sometime and we could get some coffee or lunch in the cafeteria, my treat." John proposed.

"Well….and not to sound ungrateful…I am going to try to stay far away from this place during my break. I mean, I've really learned a lot here and I love everybody. Its just that this is my last chance to have a real summer break. I don't want to think about this place for the next three months." Lucy admitted.

"Yeah. I can understand that." John said, a little deflated.

Lucy looked at him with surprise. Should she say what she really wanted to say? Her heart began to beat a little faster. Should she tell him that the real reason she didn't want to see him this summer is that it hurt too much to be constantly reminded of what she could not have? Should she…no she shouldn't. She decided that it would be best if she just kept her mouth and her heart shut to him. "Well, I should probably get going." Lucy said as she held out her hand to Dr. Carter.

"Of course, maybe I'll see you around this city this summer." John said as he shook her hand, feeling a little breathless.

"Maybe." Lucy said as she smiled, not yet letting go of his hand, meeting his smile as she looked into his deep brown eyes. "Thanks for a great year Dr. Carter." Lucy forced herself to say as she let go of his hand and turned away. She quickly returned her last three charts to the admit desk. When she returned to the lounge to gather her things, John was slowly stirring a cup of coffee, still sitting at the table.

Lucy double-checked her locker, making sure to take anything she may need during her break. She was being honest with John when she told him she didn't want to return to County General this summer. She gathered her bag, placing the strap over her shoulder, and headed for the door. "Good Bye, Lucy." John said as he walked out behind her and held the door for her.

Lucy stopped. Don't do it. Don't say it. But, in spite of herself she turned to face Dr. Carter. Now they were face to face. She could feel her heart beating through her chest. She didn't say anything for a while, she wanted to say this in as cool a way as she had rehearsed at home.

He stood there looking at her for what seemed like an eternity. He wished she had just kept walking. He didn't want to look into those blue eyes for another three months, or see that smile that he loved so much. However, he didn't want her to go either. He loved the smell of her floral perfume. He would miss that this summer. He would miss her this summer.

"Dr. Carter…" She started to speak and then changed her mind. "John, I guess I can call you that, I mean…I'm not your student for the next three months, am I?" She wasn't sure if she was questioning him or herself. "Anyway…I just didn't want to leave it this way. I didn't want you to think that I needed a break…well..from you." She admitted. "I just thought…maybe this summer…if I wasn't around here…you wouldn't think of me as your medical student." She let out a deep breath as she said those last words. The words she had been holding onto all afternoon. "Maybe you would just think of me as… just another girl in Chicago." She continued. "So, this summer, I won't be around here." Here eyes looked around the entire E.R. Then, they met his with a smile. "But I will be around…out there." She said as she motioned toward the city. She was relieved to see a smile on his face.

John didn't know what to say or how to react. So, he said nothing. He smiled at her one last time and watched as she turned to go. What he wanted to say was that he could never see her as just another girl. He had spent too much time with her to think she was just an average girl. He knew how deep her passions ran. He knew what made her tick, what made her mad, what made her cry, what made her smile, and how to make her laugh out loud. But he saw her point. It was his decision to stop their one attempt at romance because he desperately wanted to see her as just another student. It was him who put up walls so that he wouldn't think of her, in that way. It hadn't really helped the situation. Every time he tried to push the thoughts of her aside, move on to someone new, he failed. He didn't want to blame Lucy for his break-up with Roxanne, but he knew he could never make it work with her if he was constantly thinking about Lucy. He took a sip of his coffee, grabbed another chart, and smiled at the thought of Lucy… just another girl in Chicago


	2. Chapter 2 Scruples

**Chapter 2: Scruples**

John was exhausted. He was angry. He was down right hard to be around. These were the rumors of the staff of County General. Two weeks into summer and John was really being a terror. He barked orders at nurses, lost his patience with patients, and had a permanent scowl on his face. Then one afternoon a voice from the past called out from behind him.

"John Boy!" Yelled a rather tall and obnoxious voice from the entrance bay of the E.R. John knew in an instant who was calling him, only one person ever called him by his college nickname, Bryce Xavier.

John took a deep breath as he turned to face his former college roommate. He was glad to see him really; he just loathed that name. "Bryce, what are you doing in Chicago?" John asked.

"What, no 'Great to see you' no 'How's the wife and kids?" Bryce asked with a smile. "Well…I'll answer for you…it is great to see me and there are no wife and kids. How the hell have you been, Dr. Carter?" Bryce questioned.

"Fine. Great really. So, what brings you to Chicago?" Carter said. He hadn't seen Bryce Xavier since the summer after his college graduation. He was pursuing a Master's in Business Administration and stayed in Philadelphia, John moved home to Chicago to attend medical school.

"Just in town for a business convention. Why they chose Chicago in the summer to have this convention, I'll never know. But since I was here for a few days, I thought I would look up: Dr. John Carter, M.D., and here you are, white coat and all!" Bryce marveled as he took a long look at John.

By this time an audience had started to form around the two men. Nurses looking at John rather surprisingly, giggling at his nickname: John Boy. John motioned for his old friend to follow him into the lounge.

"Wow it has been a long while. How are you? Do you want some coffee or something to drink?" John asked. He was rather glad to see a face from the past. He thought maybe this would help pull him out of his slump.

"I've been great man. Business is good, busy, but I like it. What about you, still in Chicago I see?" Bryce commented.

"Yeah, I really like it here. Most of my family is still here and I enjoy what I do so…" Carter continued but Bryce cut him off.

"I bet you do. Surrounded by all of these beautiful nurses looking up to you every day. You must have your pick of them, right?" Bryce said as he laughed.

There it was. Now he remembered. The reason he hadn't really tried to keep in contact with his old roommate…he was kind of sleazy. John smiled. "No, not really, I try to keep it pretty professional around here." John answered with a smile, remembering that one time in Exam 6 when he hadn't kept it professional.

"Well hey, I have to run, another boring presentation after lunch today. I am free tonight, you want to get dinner and catch up?" Bryce asked.

"Yeah. I am off around eight tonight. Why don't you stop by sometime after that and we can grab something to eat?" John replied.

"Sounds great. Let's see what trouble a Philly boy can get into in this city." Bryce laughed as he walked out of the lounge. Smiling at all of the nurses who had been watching their conversation intently.

John returned to work. Even though his old friend didn't have the moral scruples of his own character, John was looking forward to dinner tonight. Maybe he did need a night out on the town to blow off some steam and get out of his funk. He knew he didn't have to work tomorrow and even though he never drank much, he could really relax and enjoy himself.

John signed off on his last chart and headed for the lounge. He was surprised, maybe not too surprised, to see Bryce chatting up one of the new young nurses. The young nurse giggled at some sort of joke Bryce had just finished telling her. "Am I interrupting something?" John asked.

"No, no, I need to let this poor girl get back to work, I've been boring her with old college stories about the notorious John Carter." Bryce smiled.

"Just remember that none of it is true. His memory is pretty hazy from back then." John said to the nurse as she exited the lounge.

"Don't worry...I didn't tell her any of the good stories." Bryce said.

"So, I was thinking, there is this fun Thai restaurant that is within walking distance from here. They have a great" John was interrupted mid-sentence by Bryce.

"Okay, let me stop you there. You know I'm a steak and potatoes kind of guy. Besides, I have already found THE place. I was just there for drinks this afternoon. They have great food and a live band tonight. Also, there is a very hot waitress there. If she's lucky, maybe she can take the tour of my hotel room tonight." Bryce said confidently with a smile.

"Hmm…alright. If I remember right, I rather enjoyed seeing you make a fool of yourself in college too. This should be good. It is so refreshing to see that some things never change." John laughed as he grabbed his coat and bag. "Lead the way." He motioned towards the ER bay.

When they arrived at the restaurant they were seated by the hostess in the bar section. John liked the place, even though it was a little loud for his taste. The music was pleasant. The menu looked good. The bar was fully stocked. He thought he might start off with something strong, maybe a martini, or since he was with his college buddy, maybe a shot of something. His thoughts were interrupted by Bryce.

"Oh man! They didn't seat us in her section." Bryce was obviously upset.

"If I remember right from college, distance never stopped you when it came to women." John laughed thinking about all the times he had seen Bryce fail with girls. But then, he was also a little jealous, because he had seen him succeed a few times too. Some women did find him charming he thought.

"Hey, not to blow you off or anything but she's standing over at the bar. I am going to go over and talk to her. I will be right back." Bryce announced without even giving John anytime to protest. He dashed over to the bar. When John turned to look. He could see why Bryce was so eager to speak with this particular waitress. She had her back to John, but he could still see why Bryce was interested. She had long blonde hair. She wore a jean skirt with a plain white t-shirt, and pair of high-heeled shoes. John didn't know why but he thought the mix of casual clothes and stilettos was very attractive. Just then, their waitress arrived for their drink orders.

"Welcome to Celine's on the River. What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have a beer." John answered, now feeling a little shy about ordering a martini in front of Bryce.

"Sounds good. I'll be back in a sec." the waitress said as she scurried over to the bar area.

John looked up from his menu to see what progress Bryce had made with his conquest. His heart sank when he saw her. There she was. Lucy Knight, medical student by day, waitress by night. He tried to look away, pretend he hadn't seen her. But it was no use. Bryce was motioning for her to come over to their table.

"You have to meet this guy. He was pretty much my alarm clock for four years in college. I really owe him my degree. Please meet the esteemed Dr. John Carter." Bryce smiled as he introduced them.

"How are you Lucy?" John asked. Meeting her smile with his.

"I'm fine, a little surprised to see you here. How are you doing, John?" she replied, remembering her promise to herself that if by chance she ran into Dr. Carter this summer, she was to call him John and nothing else.

"Am I missing something? Do you two know each other? John, I thought you said you hadn't been to this place before?" Bryce questioned.

John stood up from the table to greet Lucy with an awkward hug. "Lucy was my medical student this past year at County." John answered. "Its really good to see you again Lucy." John stated looking only into her deep blue eyes.

"Yeah, its good to see you too." Lucy replied with a big smile, while never taking her eyes off John. "I'm a little surprised to see you here, I didn't think that a place like this was quite your style."

"Actually, I recommended we come here." Bryce said while stepping between Lucy and John. "I couldn't get this place or you off my mind after lunch today." He commented with a grin.

Wow. John thought, this guy is really laying it on thick.

"Is that so?" Lucy questioned as she blushed a little at his forwardness. "So, are you always this grateful for good food and service or do I need to feel special?"

"Well since you asked…" Bryce began his reply but was interrupted when Lucy spotted one of her tables waving for her attention.

"Guys, our dinner crowd is getting a little impatient. Let me get back to work and I will check on you two later. By the way, be sure to have the bartender make you all one of his famous martinis, I know they're your favorite." She said smiling at John as she walked away.

"What is she talking about? I don't drink martinis." Bryce questioned John, not knowing the suggestion had not been for him. "Anyway, what do you think? She's cute right?"

"Yes, she is a very pretty girl. A little young for you don't you think?" John asked.

"No. What is she like 25 or 26, she's in medical school right?" Bryce replied.

"Yeah, she is 25, her birthday was back in March." John clarified.

"Um…how well do you know Lucy?" Bryce asked.

"Well…. she has been my student on and off for the last academic year. Why?" John replied while sipping his beer.

"Hey man….am I encroaching on your territory here?" Bryce asked as he suddenly became aware that John and Lucy have known each other for quite some time.

"She's a person Bryce, not France in World War 2. And no, Lucy is not my "territory". Why do you ask?" John asked while trying to hide his interest in Lucy.

"Well… I get the feeling that she is very agreeable. If you know what I mean." Bryce said with a wink.

"No, I don't know what you mean. Care to explain?" John asked.

"Hey, you know her better than me. Does she always dress like that?" Bryce turned to look a Lucy while she waited on a table across the room.

"No, she doesn't wear stilettos and short denim skirts to work at the hospital Bryce. But I haven't really seen her outside of work lately, so who knows." John answered.

"She's not seeing anyone is she?" Bryce continued his questioning.

"I don't know, I'm not her Dear Diary. Can we just change the subject please?" John abruptly asked.

"Yeah, sure, so let me tell you about this new deal I am getting ready to set-up back in Philly." Bryce talked on and on about his business endeavors for the majority of the night.

John listened to Bryce as he droned on and on. He was relieved when Bryce excused himself to the restroom. John stood up and stretched as he walked over to the bar. "Excuse me, can I get one of your house martini's I hear they are supposed to be pretty good." John asked the bartender.

"Coming right up." the bartender replied.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to Celene's on the River. We are proud tonight to present the musical stylings of the Chicago Trio." Lucy's voice was too familiar for John not to notice. He turned to see her introducing the band, with that patented Lucy smile. It made John smile to see her like this, outside the formal walls of the hospital.

"Sir…sir…your drink." The bartender dragged John's gaze away from Lucy. He turned and sipped his martini. Lucy was right, it really hit the spot.

John turned his attention back to Lucy, scanning the restaurant to find her. His heart stopped when his eyes found her. She wasn't alone. Bryce had her cornered by the kitchen entrance. Just then, Bryce moved a little so that John could see Lucy's face. Now he felt better. He could tell the smile on Lucy's face was a fake one. She had used it too many times around him when she was trying to hide her own emotions. John got a little warm and fuzzy inside, not just from the martini, but from the enjoyment of watching Bryce strike out yet again. Bryce didn't know it yet, but John did. Lucy was too smart to fall for his moves. John felt guilty for wanting Bryce to fail. "Why do I even care?" He asked himself quietly. That was a question his heart knew the answer to, but his head just couldn't comprehend.

A few minutes later. Bryce joined John at the bar. "So, is the pretty young waitress going to get the privilege of going home tonight with THE Bryce Xavier?" John asked with a smile, seeing as he already knew the answer. "Another martini my man!" He said as he smiled at the bartender.

"Afraid not. The young lady will not have the privilege of accompanying me to my hotel room tonight." Bryce replied.

"Sorry man, maybe you're just not her type." John tried not to smile as he comforted his wounded friend. "There are other fish in the sea."

"What do you mean not her type? I am EVERY woman's type." Bryce boasted with a smile. Then he continued "Seems that someone has already placed their flag on that territory."

"What are you talking about?" John was a little confused. To call him a light weight were alcohol is concerned would be an understatement.

"Nah man, she has a boyfriend. Which would have been nice if you had told me. I wasted my whole night trying to talk to that girl." Bryce complained.

"Since when does she have a boyfriend?" John mused out loud. "I didn't think she…well maybe…I mean…she has a life too." John trailed off feeling a little deflated.

"Yeah, she said that even though I was very attractive, she didn't have the moral scruples or something to cheat on her boyfriend. Or something lame like that. Hey, I've got to get back to my hotel. If nothing is going to develop here I am at least going to get some rest for my meeting tomorrow." Bryce was speaking to John, but he was only half listening.

"Yeah, sure, hey, it was great seeing you again. Thanks for dinner." John half-heartedly replied knowing full well that it would be many more years before he would see this man again.

"You too. We should do this again some time. You going to split or hang here for a while?" Bryce asked.

"Um… I think I will hang here. I am going to finish this drink and then go." John replied.

John and Bryce shook hands and John returned to the bar. John sat there for a moment. He thought about how Lucy had moved on and maybe he should do the same. He was glad she hadn't been interested in Bryce, but knowing that she was in a relationship with another man really dug at his brain.

"Sir, would you like another martini?" the bartender asked.

"Yes, very much so." John replied finishing the last sip of the drink he had in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3 No Filter

It was getting late and John had well overstayed his welcome at the bar. The bartender and the other staff were cleaning up for the night. The band had stopped playing and John was about to order his last drink of the night.

"Hey there." He heard a familiar voice and turned to see Lucy standing behind him. "Sorry I got so busy tonight and I didn't have much time to hang out with you and your friend. But you seemed to have had a good time without me." Lucy said with a smile. She hadn't made her way back to John, but she had been watching him from a distance all night.

"Yeah. I guess you kind of forgot about me, huh?" John said sounding a little depressed.

"Hey, I could never forget you, but a girls gotta work, right?" Lucy replied.

"Sure. I think I better go home." John said while getting off his chair. He suddenly sat back down. "Okay, I think I will wait and try that again in a bit." He said as he sat back down on his chair.

"Why don't I call you a cab? You really shouldn't be driving in your condition." Lucy asked him with concern in her voice.

"No, I better drive. Don't you remember what happened to my Jeep the last time I left it in the city unattended?" John asked hoping that Lucy would remember the events of the night they tried to find Corina's father. Those were always such good memories for him.

"Ahh yes. Well I understand your love for your new Jeep, and I know you wouldn't want anything to happen to it. I'm off work, how about I drive you and your Jeep home safely?" Lucy asked.

"Are you sure you haven't been drinking young lady?" John asked as Lucy helped him up and out of the restaurant.

"I'm sure. I am also sure that you have. Wow, when I recommended the martini, I didn't think you would murder a bottle of vodka." Lucy smiled seeing John in the position. It was good to know that he was imperfect and made mistakes too. It made him seem more human in her eyes.

By the time they got outside, John was walking on his own. He led Lucy to where he had parked his Jeep and she helped him get in the passenger side. She walked over to the driver's side and climbed in herself.

"Wow. I get to drive Dr. Carter's Jeep." Lucy smiled as she started the car.

"Hey, do you even know how to drive a stick?" John suddenly realized he had never seen Lucy drive anywhere and he wasn't even sure if she owned a car.

"Why yes, I can even walk and chew gum at the same time too!" Lucy laughed at John's concerns and she backed the Jeep out of the space and continued out of the parking garage.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult your driving skills. I should be lucky that you are offering to drive me home. I bet your boyfriend doesn't make stupid comments like that, does he?" John asked.

"What boyfriend?" Lucy asked while keeping her eyes on the road.

"The one that keeps you from going out with obnoxious businessmen in town from Philadelphia." John replied.

"Oh, that boyfriend…well…I…lied to your friend. I'm sure he is a great guy, but I have been hit on by a lot of guys like him and it never works out well. It was just easier to let him down if he thought it was because I had a boyfriend. I didn't want to hurt his ego or anything." Lucy explained.

John had to admit he was pleased with this news. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why do you think it wouldn't have worked out with Bryce?" John was curious to know what Lucy found unattractive about the man.

"Well if you must know, I could just tell that he wasn't going stick around for a while. Don't get me wrong, he was good looking and all, but he was from out of town and he kept talking about the bar in his hotel, how he wanted to show me the view of the river from his room, you know." Lucy said as she blushed.

"No, I don't know, explain." John said as he playfully shoved Lucy's arm.

"Hey, cut it out, I'm driving here." Lucy said with a smirk. She was very entertained by this side of Dr. Carter.

"And doing a great job! Lucy Knight, what don't you do well, promising medical student, excellent waitress, top rate driving skills, good kisser, lets obnoxious men down easy, never a bad hair day, good friend…. maybe you are a nice little package." John said that last part to himself, remembering a comment that Dr. Edson had made about Lucy months ago.

"Maybe you should stop talking now." Lucy warned. She couldn't believe he included the part about being a good kisser. Of course, she knew she was, but she didn't know what he thought about her skills in that department.

"Nah. I like those martinis I think they have lifted my filter. Hey, do you always dress like that or just when your waitressing? To be honest, I don't think I've seen you much outside of our work environment. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen your legs before tonight." John asked while staring at Lucy's legs. Her skirt was pushed up a little higher now that she was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Dress like what? Wait, don't answer that. I don't want to know what's going on in your head right now." Lucy's heart was beating a little faster, but she didn't want to get too excited. She knew that this was not the real John Carter, but maybe these were his real thoughts.

"No…you don't." John replied flatly.

"So, am I getting close here?" Lucy asked. She had only been to Dr. Weaver's house once and wasn't sure which one was hers.

"Yeah, third one on the left. There is parking on the side street there." John replied as he wiped his eyes. He was suddenly tired, and a little nauseous.

Lucy parked the Jeep and the two sat there in silence, not looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity to John. John and Lucy got out of the Jeep and were standing in front of Weaver's house.

"So here you are. You and your Jeep safe and sound. I better be getting home." Lucy smiled as she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and handed John his keys. "Are you going to be okay to make it up the stairs?"

"I think so…thanks for everything." John said as he stumbled up his stairs.

Lucy smiled watching him. She stuck around because she wanted to make sure he made it into the house alright. John made it to the door and stopped realizing he didn't know how Lucy was going to get home.

"Hey, you're not taking the El home are you? It's the middle of the night. The dorms are all the way across town." He asked with concern in his voice.

"No. I don't live there anymore. Actually, I live about 4 blocks north of here. I'll just walk home. Have a good night." She called out as she turned to leave.

"Lucy, it's the middle of the night. You can't walk by yourself, not in those shoes." John said.

"Well I don't think it would be a good idea for me to stay here." Lucy said smiling up at John.

"No…no…that would not be wise." John smirked at the thought. "Just take my Jeep home and I will come and pick it up tomorrow."

"You trust me that much? Wow, you're really out of it. But your're right, I don't want to walk home alone. So, I'm taking your Jeep and I'll see you in a few weeks right." Lucy loved playing with him like this.

"No, meet me at Doc Magoos tomorrow at noon. I'll pick it up then." John called out from his doorstep.

"Sure, see you then. Bye John. Hey, drink a glass of water before bed." Lucy called out from the window as she drove off.

"Thanks for the advice Dr. Knight." John called out to Lucy as the Jeep drove out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4: Here's to New Beginnings

Chapter 4: Here's to New Beginnings

Carter was too distracted to eat. He was also a little hung over, so the omelets and fried meat of Doc Magoos was the last thing on his mind. She…was the first thing on his mind. She had been since he woke up this morning.

He woke up with his head pounding. This was unusual for Dr. Carter. He reached to rub his temples when a smile leapt across his face. He remembered the doctor who gave him orders to drink water last night. Then his smile faded. Anxiety took over his body as he tried to piece together the fuzzy puzzle pieces he could remember about the night before. He tried to think about what he must have said and done last night. As he got out of bed to get a glass of water, he realized he was still in his clothes from last night. He looked around for his wallet and keys. He panicked a little when he couldn't find the latter.

He finally made it to the top of the stairs, he was welcomed by Carrie and her booming morning music mix as he entered the kitchen. "Well looks like someone had an interesting evening Dr. Carter." Carrie said with a sideways grin as she assessed Carter's messy clothes and haggard appearance. "Good thing you don't have to work today."

"Yeah." Was all he could muster as he frantically searched the kitchen counter for his keys. When he couldn't find his keys, he leaned against the kitchen sink and poured himself a tall glass of water.

"If you're looking for your car keys, I don't think you'll find them. Your Jeep isn't parked outside." Carrie said as she continued to make her morning smoothie.

"Yeah…. okay." The fuzzy pieces in Carter's mind were slowly beginning to connect. He knew who had his Jeep, but did Carrie? "You didn't happen to see me come home last night, did you?" Carter probed.

"John, you know I try to stay out of your business. I didn't see you come in last night, but I heard you. Sounded like you played it safe and got a ride home from a friend." Carrie smiled as she said that last word. She had heard the conversation between the doctor and student last night, but she chose not to judge since it seemed innocent enough. She remembered driving a few of her mentors home too after they had too much to drink after a shift. Had the young student accompanied John downstairs, then she would have been concerned.

"Thanks, I'm starting to piece it all together now." Carter smiled as he felt embarrassed about his behavior. He suddenly felt very guilty for loosing control the way hid did. He always wanted to be able to control his actions and make wise choices, especially where she was concerned. He looked at the clock, seven-thirty, he had plenty of time to sleep a little, shower, and meet Lucy for lunch.

"Get some sleep Carter and enjoy your day off!" Carrie shouted as he headed back downstairs.

Lucy woke up to the sun coming through her window instead of her alarm clock this morning. She stretched her arms out and relished her late morning. She smiled as she thought about her lunch date later this afternoon. She rolled over, still wrapped in her large, oversized comforter, and glanced at the keys sitting on her night stand. Her heart pounded as she thought about the events of the night before. She shot strait up in bed and rubbed her face. "No." she said out loud to herself.

The rationale side of her was taking over now. She couldn't let herself get lost in his words from last night. He had been drinking, he didn't mean those words or those looks. Today was Saturday, and although she had plans to return Dr. Carter's Jeep, she also had bigger obligations today. So, she started her coffee and forced herself into the shower.

She was standing in her doorway double checking her mental list, making sure she had everything she needed for today. She almost closed her door when she thought to take a second look in the mirror. She wanted to look good, but not like she was trying to look good. She smiled at herself…mission accomplished.

As she sat in the driver's seat, she took a moment to relish her surroundings. Here she was in Dr. Carter's Jeep. Maybe it was immature to be so attracted to this man. Maybe she was just a schoolgirl crushing on her teacher, but right now she didn't care. She could smell his cologne, she could see his id badge hanging in the mirror, how did this man even look good in his id picture? She let out a sigh as she thumbed through his CD collection. She wanted to find just the right song, so she could enjoy this brief glimpse into his private life. Perfect! Foo Fighters…. Learning to Fly. She turned up the music, put on her shades, and headed for Doc Magoos.

He was sipping his second cup of coffee when he saw her pull up and walk into the diner. He felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He had so many thoughts…Would she judge him for drinking so much? Was she offended by his comments? Was she annoyed or amused by his behavior? He knew the answer when she met his eyes with her patented Lucy smile. He had to admit she looked good, not hung over like him, she had on a spaghetti strap tank top and jean shorts. Very casual, but she topped it off with sparkling ear rings and her shades sat on her head like a crown.

"Hey, I think I have something that belongs to you." She said while dangling his car keys in the air. "Don't worry, I treated her like she was mine." Lucy smiled as she handed the keys to John and placed all of her belonging in the booth before sitting down.

"Thanks, what's with all the stuff, are you moving or something?" John asked intrigued by her overnight bag, make-up bags, and what looked to be a cocktail dress in a dry cleaner's bag.

"Well it's a Saturday in June, so one guess what I'll be doing this afternoon." Lucy said as she tried to give John time to figure out the clues. He didn't, so she informed him. "I will be the maid of honor at yet another one of my sister's weddings this afternoon at the famous, Peninsula Hotel." She clarified.

"Sister…I thought you were an only child?" John questioned.

"Sorry, sorority sister from college." Lucy explained. "I get to play dress up this afternoon and send off yet another friend into the ranks of wifedom."

"You don't sound too excited about this." John commented.

"I guess not, I'm a little burned out on the wedding circuit. This is the third wedding I've been in this year alone. I'm flattered that they ask, but it is getting a little…well…boring I guess." She mused.

"Weddings should be fun, Lucy, I'm sure you and your date will have a good time." John said as he looked out the window. He knew he was fishing, but did she?

"I'm flying solo to this one. Most of my guy friends are out of town, besides, it should be over fast. Ceremony, pictures, toast, a few dances, cake, and they're on their way." Lucy said in a cynical tone.

Suddenly, she was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. "Ms. Knight, I didn't think I would see you a Doc Magoos during your break, missing grease and weak coffee, are we?" Dr. Greene gave the girl a knowing smile and hand shake. "And Dr. Carter, what brings you here on your day off?" He continued.

Without a beat, Lucy looked dead at Dr. Greene and began her answer without hesitation. "Dr. Carter was nice enough to let me borrow his car to move some boxes to my new apartment, I was just dropping it off for him and treating him to lunch. Have you missed me much Dr. Greene?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course, can't wait to see you in the fall. Gotta be getting back now." He turned and left satisfied with her answer, thinking that if something was going on between these two, they would surely be smarter than to be seen in public together, across the street from the hospital no less. However, maybe the best kept secrets are hiding in plain sight. He smiled at the thought as he headed back to the ER.

"Thank you for covering for me. And thank you for taking me home last night, I wanted to apologize for my behavior. It doesn't happen often, and it was out of line." John was interrupted before he could finish.

"Stop, you don't owe me an apology, everyone is entitled to let loose once in a while, even Dr. John Carter." She said as she moved her hands across the air to his name as if he was famous.

"No really, I feel embarrassed about some of the things I said to you and I'm sorry." John said as he rubbed the back of his neck, still nursing a bad headache.

"You don't need to be, you didn't cross any lines, you were very honorable, as always." Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled, secretly wishing he had been a little less honorable.

"Well what would you like to eat? It's the least I can do for keeping my Jeep safe and all." John asked.

"Actually, it is already one and I have to get going to the hotel, wedding preparations being what they are and all. But, maybe we can get together later." She proposed.

"Sure, I'm certain we will see each other around again this summer." John replied.

She was a little deflated by his response. She had hoped that he would want to see her again, not just run into her by chance. So, she took this to mean that a drunk man's words, were just words, and not his true thoughts. "Well, I'll see you around Carter." She said as she turned to leave.

"Hey, try to enjoy yourself at that wedding, they are meant to be fun you know." He called out to her as she left. The fact that she had just addressed him as Carter and not John had not gone unnoticed. He watched as she turned and gave him a half smile and walked out of the diner.

The obligatory pictures were over, and Lucy knew the next steps, everyone would get a few cocktails at the open bar and mingle while waiting for the bride and groom to enter and dinner to be served. She thought a drink sounded like a good idea.

"Best Wishes on a long and happy life together." The Best Man had just concluded his speech. Lucy thought it was a little long as far as Best Man Speeches went, but she could tell it came from the heart. She didn't need to look to the program to know that she was up. She didn't need notecards or feel nervous, she was getting to be a pro at this speech. Maybe that was why her friends kept asking her to be their maid of honor, or maybe it was because she was getting to be one of the only "maids" left. She took a long sip of champagne, making sure she had enough left for her own toast and headed towards the microphone.

"Good Afternoon" She began but then stopped mid-sentence when the crowd shifted, and she saw that familiar face, that long lean body that looked damn good in his dark blue suit smiling up a her.

"Um…" Suddenly she was at a loss for words, which was unlike her. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she could feel her face begin to flush. Something about his smile gave her the confidence to go on.

"Good Afternoon, Brad and Heather, I am honored to have been here today to bare witness to the marriage of two people who couldn't be more perfect for each other. I've never seen my friend Heather happier than she has been since meeting her prince, Brad. There's no doubt from those who know you that you too are meant to be together. We should all be so lucky and blessed to find our true match in this life as you two obviously have. So, without delay, let us all raise our glasses to the bride and groom, here is to your exciting new beginning." Lucy smiled as she raised her glass, making eye contact with John, who met her smile with his and raised his glass to her toast.


	5. Chapter 5: The Only Right Thing to Do

Chapter 5: The Only Right Thing to do

Lucy made her way back to the head table as a few more people came to the stage to give toast. The father of the bride and groom shared their thoughts and sentiments as the crowd applauded. All the while Lucy kept her eye on John. When the speeches were over she stood up and made her way to him.

"You look beautiful!" John said as he gave Lucy a welcoming hug, holding her close enough to smell her perfume. "This is no brides maid's dress…did you pick this out?" John asked.

"Yes, this bride was kind enough to let us pick out our own dresses as long as we stayed in her color scheme." Lucy replied. She was standing next to John in a strapless, burgundy, gown, that just stopped just above her knees. Her hair was perfectly placed up, and her earrings sparkled in the light as she moved. "So…. whatcha doing here?" She asked hoping she already knew the answer.

"I make it a point on my days off to crash fancy downtown weddings. You didn't know that about me?" He said with a grin. "I didn't want you to be alone tonight. I thought it was the least a friend could do."

"Well, thank you. You look great too. I'm loving this suit. Do you even have the suspenders to match under there?" Without a thought to the appropriateness of the action, Lucy stuck her hand underneath John's jacket and revealed his matching dark blue suspenders. "You do…now that's what sets this whole ensemble over the top." She said as she looked up to him with a smile.

His pulse quickened in response to her touch. He backed away and laughed. "Well, if you're going to make fun of me then I guess I'll be going." He turned and pretended to walk off when she grabbed his hand.

"Stop. You know I'm just teasing you. And you know you look very sexy in this suit. I've seen you wear it for special occasions before." She said still holding his hand.

He smiled. "You think I'm sexy, do you?"

She blushed. "Generally speaking, are you an attractive person, yes, but so are lots of other people." She answered as she turned to grab a champagne flute from a roving waiter. "Besides…" she continued as she took a long drink from her glass. "Never mind." She stopped herself.

"No…no…what?" He probed. "What were you going to say?"

"I just know that you think I'm sexy too. That's all." She said as she turned towards the bar.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Ah…so its true huh?" She clarified.

"Yes, you are an attractive girl, but so are a lot of other people you know." He returned her comment with a smile.

"Attractive girl…I'm going to remember that you know." She laughed as they sat down at the table. Neither one of them able to look away from each other's eyes. They talked for a long while. John updated Lucy on all the ER gossip. Lucy explained her days in a sorority in college, which John thought made sense, given her usually bubbly personality. Lucy's friends circled the table wondering who the mysterious wedding date in the blue suit could be, but never interrupted the two.

"You know, Lucy, I think this is the longest we have every held a conversation without getting angry with each other." John said as he finished the last bite of his steak.

"Yeah, I feel like I should be yelling at you or something. This is too weird." Lucy smiled up at John from her drink. "Who knows, maybe we will be good friends after all."

"Maybe." John said as he looked in her eyes.

"This is such a beautiful song." Lucy commented as the band began to play, To Make You Feel My Love. "Brad wanted to use this song as their first dance, but Heather wanted to go with something more traditional." Lucy was interrupted by John taking her hand.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked.

"Sure." Was the only reply she could muster as she rose to her feet.

Lucy's friends watched on as the two held each other on the dance floor and rocked to the slow and steady motion of the song, never loosing eye contact.

"You're a good dancer." Lucy commented as she laid her head on John's chest.

"Dance lessons came with the Carter family package." He explained. "You're easy to dance with you know."

"So good friends are easy to dance with?" She asked with a grin.

"Lucy, I think I've changed my mind about something." John replied.

Lucy raised her head off his chest and looked into his eyes.

"I don't want to be you friend. Not really. Look around you Lucy, you've got enough friends. They've been watching us all night."

"Then why did you come here tonight?" She asked with concern as she laid her head back down.

"I just want to be near you. I like myself better when I'm around you. Even when we argue, I just want to see you sometimes, and I miss you when you're not around. And I do think you are the most beautiful woman in all of Chicago. I should stop talking now." He said endeing his monologue.

Lucy raised her head again looking into his eyes. Hers had filled with tears as he admitted his true feelings for her. Lucy couldn't hear the band or her own thoughts over the sound of her heart beating so loudly. She was speechless. All this time she wished he felt something for her. Sometimes she thought he did, sometimes she knew he did, but here he was laying his cards on the table.

"I don't know what to say." She replied as she moved her hands up around his neck, she ran her fingers though his hair. He leaned his head down to meet hers, just as the band leader interrupted with an announcement.

"Alright folks. Let me have your attention as we give Brad and Heather a big hand and a send off on their honeymoon." The crowd parted as the couple left the ballroom.

"Well I guess they're on their way." Lucy smiled while waving to Heather from a distance.

"Looks like they make each other very happy." John said as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist from behind bending down to kiss her neck.

Lucy closed her eyes for a moment. But the moment was interrupted by a few of her nosy friends. "So, when do we get to meet this mysterious stranger whose had all of your attention tonight?" They questioned.

"Well, right now I guess. Everyone, this is Doc-." she stopped. "This is John. John…this is everyone." She motioned to the small mob of college friends who had gathered around them.

"How do you know each other?" One of her friends just had to ask the million-dollar question. "Do you work together?"

"No." John replied with a sheepish grin. "Lucy, you're a waitress, aren't you?" John asked innocently.

"Hey guy, Lucy's in medical school for your information." Her friends were sure to come to her aide.

"You are, wow, beautiful and smart, how did I get so lucky." John smiled knowing he had just won over the crowd.

Laughing to herself Lucy ended the conversation. "If you'll excuse us, I think we were just heading out to get some air." Lucy concluded as she motioned for them to move on. John led the way to the garden that was next to the ballroom.

"Sorry about that, they are just curious because they thought I wasn't bringing a date tonight." Lucy explained.

"So, you being the wedding expert and all, would you say this wedding is winding down, and we might be able to get out of here soon?" John asked as he took Lucy in his arms and looked in her eyes.

"Yes, I think so, but getting out of here, that might be a problem." Lucy turned and walked over to a table and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Well I'm a problem solver by trade you know. So, let's hear it and I will give you a resolution for sure." John teased as he took the glass of wine from Lucy.

"You see, as my gift for being in the wedding party, the bride parents paid for us all to have rooms here tonight." Lucy informed John as she ran her hands up and down along his suspenders, then slowly pushed his jacket off his shoulders. "So, if we left, that big, comfy, room with a view would go to waste." She explained while beginning to kiss his neck softly.

"Ah. I have the perfect solution then." John stated.

"I'm listening." She said as she began to loosen his neck tie.

"Why don't you, me, and this bottle of wine, go up there and appreciate that view. It seems like the only right thing to do doesn't it." John smiled as Lucy stood back and took his hand.

"Yes, that seems like the only right thing to do." Lucy agreed as she took John by hand and led him to the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6: Live in the Moment

**Chapter 6: Live in the Moment**

John and Lucy stood side by side in the elevator. Their hands just brushing by each other and their hearts racing as the elevator made several stops to let passengers on and off. Every time the doors would close they could see their reflection in the panels. They would turn to each other and give a knowing smile. This continued until the elevator reached their destination, the tenth floor. "This is us." Lucy commented as she stepped off the elevator while reaching behind her to grab John's hand, which was readily available. "This way." Lucy motioned as she led John down the hall. She slowed her pace as they drew closer to their destination for she became suddenly aware of the events that awaited her beyond the hotel room door. When they arrived at the room Lucy was slow to reach for her clutch and remove the card which would possibly lead her to one of her greatest fantasies. John stood behind her, one hand on the door frame, one hand on her waist, she could feel his breath hot on her neck as he bent down to kiss shoulder. Just then, she opened the door to the room and they stepped in.

"Wow, what a great room." John said as he walked past the plush, king sized bed and opened the large French doors that led to the balcony.

"Yeah…it is…um I'll join you in just a minute okay." Lucy called out as she ducked into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her then leaned against it for support while letting out a long-held breath. Then a smile crept across her face as she truly realized who awaited her on her balcony. She moved to the sink and stood up straight as she saw her reflection in the mirror. She examined her appearance. Was she the same girl that he had rejected just a few short months ago? She didn't want to be that girl tonight. Tonight, she wanted to be the woman that John Carter couldn't resist. She made a few small adjustments to her make-up and was about to exit when she thought she might let her hair down. She reached back and removed the clip letting her blonde tresses fall to her shoulders. She took a deep breath and headed for the balcony.

John stood on the balcony, alone, looking out over the city. Was he about to make the biggest mistake of his life? He couldn't blame this on stupidity, alcohol, or loneliness. He knew he shouldn't be here, his mind wasn't clouded by alcohol, and he knew he could find other women, if he wanted to. John took a deep breath in, he thought about how he felt at ease when he was near her. He smiled to himself, he was glad he was here. He was proud of himself for taking a chance and showing up at the wedding tonight, proud to living in the moment. He had almost talked himself out of it a hundred times. But here he was. And there she was.

When Lucy stepped out onto the balcony a breeze flowed through her blonde locks that sent a chill through her. She felt frozen. She stood there looking up at John for what seemed like forever. Then, she finally spoke.

"It's a great view, right?" She asked.

"I'll say." John said with a smile, still starring at Lucy, not the city.

"I mean the lights and the city." Lucy blushed as she playfully shoved John's arm and leaned over the railing resting her elbows on the ledge.

"You know, I have seen you hundreds of times in the last year, but I have never seen you look as beautiful as you did tonight." John said as he stepped behind Lucy and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Lucy felt her body begin to tense at his touch. She drew in a deep breath and listened as he continued.

"I know there are about a hundred reasons why we shouldn't be here tonight. But I can't for the life of me think of one right now, and I don't want to." John said as he gently brushed aside Lucy's hair and began to softly kiss her neck.

Lucy murmured a soft "I know…" as she began to relax and enjoy the moment. She turned to meet his lips with hers. The Chicago wind swept through her hair, and she could feel the electricity of their kiss run through her body. She lifted her hands to John's shoulders and began to push his suspenders off his body.

John pressed Lucy up against the balcony railing and wrapped her leg around his waist, all the while moving his hands up her thigh. His hand had reached its lacey destination when Lucy pulled away from him and began to straighten her clothes.

"You know, we never drank that wine we brought up here. Would you like a glass? I think I'm going to have one." Lucy declared as she exited the balcony and began to catch her breath.

"Sure." John said as he slowly composed himself and headed inside behind her. "Is everything okay? If this is moving too fast or do you want me to go, just say so."

Lucy smiled behind her glass. She finished her last sip of confidence as she replied. "No, I really want you to stay." She remarked as she ran her fingers through John's dark tresses. "But only if you want to."

"Of course, I do." He replied. He looked down at the floor. "I know the consequences…" He was cut off mid-sentence by Lucy.

"We both do, we know them too well, probably to a fault. But let's not say them right now. There are millions of people in this city, but I don't care what any of them think. They're not here, in this room, with me tonight. You are, and that's all I want to think about right now." Lucy whispered as she began to unbutton John's shirt.

"So, you want to live in the moment a little tonight?" John asked as he pulled her in close to him.

Lucy offered no verbal reply, she simply smiled as John hoisted her in the air and placed her gently on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7: People and Mimosas

Sorry it took so long to continue. Reviews encouraged!

Chapter 7: People and Mimosas

When Lucy woke the next morning, she was wrapped in soft white sheets, the remnants of sweat, and John's arms. She felt just like she did when she was a girl on Christmas morning, so eager to turn and see the present that was currently sleeping next to her. But she didn't turn to see him. Instead, she laid perfectly still, not wanting to wake him for fear that if he woke, the magical spell that came over them both the night before would be gone forever. So, she watched out the hotel room window as several birds landed on and flew off the balcony. Eventually, the sun shone into the room just enough to wake up her guest.

John smiled as he woke, the smell of Lucy's hair was a pleasant way to wake up he thought. He moved his arms tighter around her waist, letting her know that he was awake. She turned to meet his eyes with a quiet smile. "Good Morning." John said as he smiled and pulled her closer.

"Good Morning." Lucy replied. "How are you feeling this morning?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Great, really great." John answered with a knowing smile. "Maybe a little tired…you really did a number on me last night, who knew you were so demanding after midnight…Ouch!" John exclaimed as he began to tickle Lucy in response to her playful shove.

"If I remember right, you were the demanding one last night, but unlike you I still have a little energy left." Lucy declared as she rolled on top of John and took control of his arms pinning them to his sides.

"Okay, you have my attention." John said as he relaxed and let Lucy take control of the situation.

"Do I?"

"Yes…you have my attention Lucy." John whispered as if it was a secret that only they knew.

Lucy gave a knowing smile and bent down to kiss her guest. She began to slowly work her way down his neck, to his long torso, her lips had just about reached their southern destination when John's cell phone began to ring.

John shot out of bed. "Lucy, what time is it? I was supposed to be at County by 8 AM."

John and Lucy scrambled to find his cell phone in the crumbled pile of clothing and sheets from the night before. Finally, Lucy picked up the phone and tossed it to John.

"Umm Hmm. Hello." John sheepishly smiled at Lucy as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Lucy crawled back into bed and snuggled deep in the covers. "Yes, Dr. Weaver, I over slept. I will be in as soon as possible. Yes, I understand. It won't happen again." John hung up the phone and sat next to Lucy on the bed.

"How did we sleep this late John, its nearly 10?" Lucy asked.

"I guess we were really comfortable, I know I was." John replied as he leaned in to kiss Lucy.

"Me too. I'm sorry you have to leave." Lucy said while placing her head on John's shoulder.

"I was sort of hoping we could have breakfast or something. I feel bad rushing off like this." John was interrupted.

"Don't worry, I know the demands of the hospital too, I know you have to go. I understand." Lucy replied bravely. "Besides, I was planning on having a brunch with some of the other members of the wedding party. This hotel is supposed to have a great breakfast buffet, you should grab something on your way out." Lucy said as she got out of the bed and straightened her clothes.

Lucy walked John to the door, fully aware that the magic from last night was gone with the ringing of the phone, reminding them both of the obligations they held and the wedge that would always drive them apart. Both seemed sad to say goodbye to each other.

"I guess I'll see you around." Lucy said standing in the doorway.

John had turned to go when he stopped and turned around. "I'm not leaving like this. Don't brush me off. Listen, I am in a hurry so I'm going to say this the best way I can. Last night was not some one-night stand for me. Was it for you? Because I don't think it was. I don't want… this… to be it. I want to see you again. Tonight, if possible." John let out a sigh as if he had been holding on to the words all morning.

"Okay…come by the restaurant, I'm off at 11 tonight." She replied with a smile. "I don't want last night to be a one-time fling either."

"I didn't think so." John said as he wrapped his arms around Lucy pulling her up for a breathtaking kiss that pinned her against the hotel door.

"That being said… you are ridiculously late for work. Go, I'll see you tonight." Lucy smiled as she pushed John from her and down the hallway.

John was rushing out of the hotel lobby when he remembered that Lucy said there was a breakfast buffet there. He knew he wouldn't have time to stop on his way to work and he knew not to dare ask Kerry for a lunch break. So, he thought he would stop by and grab something to go. As soon as he walked in he regretted his decision. For there she sat, surrounded by her friends, who John hated, and who now hated John. Roxanne.

It was too late to detour when he saw her, he knew she had seen him too. John kept his head down and headed for the coffee station.

"What are you doing here?" Roxanne asked as she approached John, who by this time had his hands full of coffee, bagels, and cream cheese packets.

"Just grabbing some breakfast and then I'm leaving." John replied.

"It's a free country, you can eat breakfast here. I just find it odd that you would come here knowing that my friends and I brunch here every Sunday. Wait… you're not just getting here. You're just leaving here aren't you." Roxanne smiled and laughed to herself.

"And by the looks of it you weren't here alone last night. Wow, John, didn't take long to get over me I see." Roxanne said as she walked off.

"Good to see you too Roxanne." John smiled and waved as he headed out of the breakfast area. He didn't have the time or energy to put up a fight with her today. He didn't want to fight today. He was genuinely happy and all smiles as he headed to the hospital, still dressed in his now crumpled blue suit from the night before. He finally felt that crazy youthful passion for someone that he'd been longing for. He was glad he had told Lucy how he felt about her. He felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders now that she knew what he'd been feeling and fighting for so long.

When John left the room, Lucy laid on the bed trying to catch her breath from the events of the last 24 hours. She stared at the ceiling sporting a permanent grin on her face, like she knew a secret that was hers alone. Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing.

Lucy rolled excitedly to answer the phone, knowing it was probably her college friends wondering if she was coming to brunch. "Good Morning, Lucy's room."

"Good Morning….you sound chipper today." Stacy, one of Lucy's sorority sisters from college commented.

"Do I? Well….I'm very well rested today I guess." Lucy replied.

"I'm not buying that, but I'll get it out of you after a few mimosas. When are you going to get down here?" Stacy asked.

"Just let me change and pack up somethings and I will be down there soon." Lucy answered.

With that Lucy began to pack up her bags, throw on some jeans, a little make-up, run a brush through her tousled hair, and she was out the door.

It didn't take long for Lucy to find her friends. They were the loud table in the back, a few nursing hangovers, some still in their clothes from last night, but all making noisy conversation and having a great time. Lucy sat her bags down and flopped down next to them.

"So, what is with the ear to ear smile today? Would it have anything to do with the hunk in the suit last night? We saw you two head off after the wedding." Stacy was fishing for information.

"No, No, just got a good night's sleep, that's all." Lucy smiled as she got up from the table and headed towards to fruit bar. She wasn't ready to share John with anyone just yet. She felt exhilarated knowing that they shared a secret that was only theirs. "But I will say, I'm starving." With that, Lucy headed for breakfast.

Lucy was in her own world when a voice from the past took her from her revelry.

"Lucy….Lucy Knight." Lucy looked up and across the fruit bar to the voice calling her name, Roxanne.

"Hello, good to see you again. How are you?" Lucy felt like she'd been hit by a truck. She could feel all the blood sinking from her face. But she faked a smile and prepared for the false pleasantries.

"Well, I was having a great brunch date with my girlfriends until I ran into…well…I obviously don't have to tell you that John was here at the hotel last night. By the looks of it, I'd say he was here with you last night." Roxanne accused.

"Excuse me…John Carter. I'm sorry you had to run into him, I know that must have been awkward, but I haven't the slightest idea what he was doing last night or why he would be here. I haven't even seen him in weeks." Lucy replied with a fake look of concern on her face.

"Sure you don't, just like you weren't fooling around with him all year long behind my back. I should have known you were lying to me that day at the coffee shop, he broke up with me that very afternoon." Roxanne yelled at Lucy catching the attention of Stacy who jumped to Lucy's defense.

"Hey lady, who do you think you are? Stacy questioned.

"Not the future Mrs. Carter thanks to this slut." Roxanne said with arms crossed.

"Wow, Roxanne, I am so sorry you and John didn't work out, but believe me when I say, I did not interfere, and there really is nothing going on between Dr. Carter and I." Lucy defended herself again.

"Okay, then why are YOU here and what were YOU doing last night?" Roxanne asked.

Stacy immediately responded for her friend. "Lady…not that its any of your business, but Lucy was parting with us all last night at our sorority reunion." Stacy paused as she pointed to the table of mimosa drinking, twenty something, females. "In fact, she ended up passing out and sleeping on the bathroom floor of my hotel room last night. So back off."

"Thank you, Stacy, for sharing those embarrassing details with a stranger." Lucy said with a wide smile.

"Anytime." Stacy replied and walked back to her table.

Roxanne stood there in disbelief, embarrassed for accusing Lucy in front of the entire hotel. "I'm sorry Lucy…I saw him this morning, got angry, and jumped to conclusions I guess."

"That's okay Roxanne. I know it can be hard to see an ex. I gotta get back to my table now. It was… _good_ …seeing you again. Take care." Lucy said as she walked away, trying to steady her nerves.

Lucy sat down at the table, feeling every eye in the restaurant on her. "Thank you for the alibi." She whispered to Stacy. "Did it have to be so embarrassing?" She asked.

"Well the more detailed the lie, the more likely someone is to believe it. By the way, when you ready, you owe me all the details, got it." Stacy said.

"Got it." Lucy replied sipping her mimosa with a smile of victory on her face.


	8. Chapter 8: Finding the Same Page

John had withstood tumultuous teasing at work today. Walking in two hours late, in last night's clothes, had definitely caught the attention of the nosy nurses on staff. He brushed it off as simply oversleeping and said that the rest was not anyone's business. He tried hard to hide his good mood and wide smile all day so that no one would be suspicious.

Luckily, John was off work by nine. Weaver only made him work one hour over as his penance for tardiness. He quickly hurried home showered, shaved, and headed over to the restaurant to see Lucy. On the drive over, he wondered if he was making a mistake. He parked his Jeep and sat for a long time. He thought of all the ways they could be caught and what damage it would do to both their careers. However, he also thought about how happy and excited he had been all day, about how it had been a long time since he had felt this rush of excitement when he was with someone new. He thought about how she really wasn't someone new. She new what made him tick, some of his deepest secrets, and above all, she cared for him. Not many people in John's life truly cared for him. So, with a smile on his face and a bounce in his step, he entered the restaurant.

Lucy looked up from the glasses she'd been putting away to see John walk in through the door. She immediately felt her heartbeat increase and her cheeks begin to flush. How does this man get to me? She asked herself.

"Wow…and I didn't think you owned a pair of jeans." Lucy commented as John walked over to the bar in a light blue button-down shirt, sleeves rolled up and dark blue jeans.

"I guess we really haven't seen each other much in casual attire, have we?" John quickly responded. "Although….I do remember you having on a very interesting skirt the other night." John said as he leaned over the bar to see if the denim skirt had made a reappearance tonight. "There it is again." John commented as he examined Lucy's outfit, a loose-fitting black tank top and a short jean skirt.

"Not exactly, this one is a darker wash." Lucy clarified with a grin.

"So, what are you doing back here tonight?" John asked.

"Bartender called in sick, so here I am, mixing drinks for the good people of Chicago." Lucy replied.

"Are you any good?" John probed.

"Not really…but I can pour beer…which is mostly what its been. I'm just cleaning up now. Give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go." Lucy explained. As those words passed her lips she suddenly realized she wasn't sure about their plans tonight. Although she didn't think anyone from County would walk in this place at eleven o'clock on a Sunday night, she didn't think they should risk it.

John sat at the bar for a few minutes and watched as the band packed up their gear and the waitresses wiped down tables and swept the floors.

"Ready." Lucy said when she returned.

"Yes." John followed Lucy out of the restaurant and to the sidewalk.

"I guess we didn't have much time to think this through. Where would you like to go?" John asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest. All I know is I would rather go somewhere we won't run into anyone we know." Lucy stated. In her mind she really would just rather take him back to her apartment. But that idea seemed a little too "Sex in the City". Sure, that had a great time last night, but they were swept up in the romance of a wedding. To just go straight to bed tonight, would seem desperate she thought.

"You're right, you wouldn't believe who I ran into this morning." John revealed.

"Hold on…let me guess…Roxanne." Lucy said with a smile.

"How did you know that?" John questioned her with urgency.

"I ran into her too." Lucy continued. "She was not a happy camper when she saw me…but rest assured my friends provided a quick alibi and I don't think she suspects much."

"I'm not sure where we could go Lucy where we wouldn't chance" John said sounding defeated, just then he was interrupted.

"Hold on… I have an idea." Lucy had to think quickly for she felt John was starting to doubt coming out tonight. "I'm thinking of a desolate place with a great view, and fresh air. How does that sound?" Lucy asked with a smile as she inched closer to John.

"Great, point the direction." John said as he lightly wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist.

"Well there is only one problem. We will have to drive there. Correction… I will drive us there." Lucy said as she seductively placed her hand in John's back pocket removing his keys. "If that's okay with you of course." Lucy said with a smile as she walked to the driver's side of the Jeep.

"Lead the way." John smiled while climbing into the passenger seat.

Once inside the Jeep John took Lucy's hand before she could put the key in the ignition. "Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't kiss you out there or anything. It felt a little risky." John said.

"I know what you mean, I feel like the minute I touch you in public Weaver or somebody is going to come busting through the door and yell 'Gotcha'." Lucy agreed with a wide smile. "But I wouldn't consider this public…would you?" She asked looking around the car.

"Definitely not" John replied as he leaned in for a breath-taking kiss. He reached up and caressed Lucy's neck pulling her closer for a deeper connection. His hand moved lightly down her bare arms and found her inner thigh.

Lucy couldn't breathe. She knew she should pull back and get this night back on track, but she didn't have the will power. She wrapped her arm around his bicep and pulled him closer. Just then John's hand slid further north and Lucy jumped back.

"I'm sorry…too fast…way too fast…right?" John said to himself as he leaned back in the seat gaining his composure.

"No…not too fast, just too early. Maybe there will be time later tonight for those…activities. Right now, lets get on the road." Lucy said with a smile.

"Sounds Good. Where are we going exactly?" John questioned.

"Up to the north part of town. There is a little park up there that has a great view of Navy Pier and the rest of the city. The best thing…it is very secluded." Lucy replied.

"So how do you know about it then…did some former flame take you there." John said meaning to sound funny but sounding jealous.

"No. I found it my freshman year of college. I had this horrible roommate that year. Sometimes I just wanted to get away from her, so I would go on these long walks at this park. I would stay until sundown sometimes looking at the incredible view. I haven't been there in years." Lucy confided.

"Why not?" John asked.

"Well its kind of far out of town and honestly I haven't thought about it lately, until tonight." Lucy replied.

"Is it far?" John inquired.

"A little, we have to go out on the highway. But I'm down for a drive if you are." Lucy answered. "Thanks for letting me drive by the way, living in the city, public transportation, I don't get many opportunities to do this. Isn't there something freeing and calming about driving down the open road with the windows rolled down. Almost magical." Lucy said as her gaze drifted off into the vastness of the highway.

"Yeah…there is something magical about it for sure." John answered as he sat back and watched the passing trees out the passenger window. Without thinking, he extended his left-hand meeting Lucy's. They drove like this for a while until they reached their destination.

"What is this place?" John asked as he got out and began to walk around.

"Years ago, it was a look out tower for ships coming into the bay. Now it has been refurbished and a park has been created here with walking paths and overlooks." Lucy said.

"Its really late Lucy, its dark, should we be out here?" John asked as he hesitantly followed Lucy to the tower.

"Probably not…but I promise it will be worth it." Lucy replied.

They found a service ladder and climbed to the top of the tower. It wasn't a very tall tower, just big enough to see over the tree line. When they reached the top, they sat on the outside ledge both catching their breath and astonished at the view of the city.

"See…I told you it was worth it. I haven't been here in years, but it is so calming to see the city like this. I guess once I started working at the hospital I didn't need this tower anymore, I had my roof." Lucy explained.

"I'm pretty sure that's my roof. I started angsting there long before you came along." John said with a smile.

"How about a compromise…our roof." Lucy said as she turned to John.

"Compromise…that's a word I don't hear you say often." John teased.

"I know…so you'd better take it while I'm offering it." Lucy said as she leaned in and kissed John.

John and Lucy sat on the ledge of the tower for what seemed like a long time, talking about work, life, anything but their newfound shaky relationship. Finally, Lucy was the first one to show bravery.

"So, I noticed you have an overnight bag in your backseat." Lucy stated very nonchalantly.

"You did huh…I'm sorry…I wasn't trying to be presumptuous…maybe more like prepared." John said as he began to blush.

Lucy thought about that for a minute. Should she blush and carry on with the teasing like a school girl or should she woman up and be straightforward and honest? "Truth be told…when I saw you walk into the bar tonight, I really just wanted to take you home. But, I brought us all the way out here because I didn't want you to think I was that kind of person. Lucy explained as she reached for John' hand.

"Lucy..I would never think that about you. You know…we aren't strangers. Last night wasn't the first time we had met…actually…I think last night was a long-time in the making. But I understand if you want to slow things down a bit." John said as he was cut off by Lucy.

"No, no…I don't want to slow down…I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page." Lucy clarified as she moved in closer to John.

John leaned and whispered, "Then what are we doing here…you should take me home."

With that, Lucy and John climbed down off the tower, made their way to the Jeep, and headed back into the city.


	9. Chapter 9: Gary, Indiana?

Chapter 9: Gary, Indiana?

John and Lucy fell into a comfortable pattern over the next few weeks. On the nights that John didn't have to work the night shift, they would both get off work, have dinner together at Lucy's apartment, watch movies, sometimes they just talked for hours. This gave Lucy lots of time to unpack and decorate. John even helped her paint a few rooms in her apartment. Although, they argued over the color, John decided it was Lucy's apartment and ultimately her decision. For once, she thought John was right. She settled on a pale shade of pink.

"I never suspected you'd be this good of a cook." John complemented Lucy while he helped her clear the table and clean the kitchen.

"Don't get too excited, it was just roast and mashed potatoes." Lucy replied humbly.

"No really, it was delicious." John said as he walked up behind Lucy who was rinsing the last few dishes. "I think you got some mashed potatoes right here." John joked as he leaned in and kissed Lucy's neck. "Mmmh…you're delicious." he continued.

"Hey, cut that out, I'm trying to wash dishes here." Lucy countered with a smile.

"So what needs to be done tonight?" John asked with a mouthful as he finished the last bite of potatoes left on one of the plates.

"Nothing really. I unpacked my last box this morning, shelved all my books, I'm even caught up on laundry." Lucy said with a beaming smile.

"Wow, and all I did was save lives today at the hospital." John teased.

"Shut-up! I'll have you know I worked very hard today." Lucy replied with a playful shove.

"Okay, want to rent a movie or something?" John asked.

"Sure. Does Blockbuster have something we haven't seen?" Lucy replied flatly.

"Whoa, what is that supposed to mean?" John asked.

"Aren't you getting a little bored? Lucy suggested.

"Hey, I don't remember you being that bored last night." John said as he grabbed Lucy by the waist and pulled her close.

"I didn't mean that…that is always very entertaining." Lucy explained with a kiss. "I just need to get out of this apartment. I feel like we get cooped up in here every night. I want to go out, but I know we can't, and it's frustrating that's all."

John thought about this for a while. Then he made his proposal. "Okay. What do you think about Gary, Indiana?" John asked with a wide smile.

"Gary, Indiana?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, so let's go there tonight and watch a movie. Its not that far away, we could probably be there by nine if we left now. I highly doubt anyone from county is going to be at a Gary, Indiana movie theater. What do you think?" John asked excitedly.

"It's a Tuesday night and you want to drive all the way to Gary, Indiana?" Lucy asked.

"I want to take my girl out on the town, just not this town." John explained.

"Okay, lets go." Lucy answered with a smile.

John and Lucy set out on their first official date…in Gary, Indiana. They found a movie theatre, agreed on a film, which was difficult for them, and had a great night. They finally got to be together in public without the fear of being caught. They shared a popcorn, Lucy laid her head on John's shoulder when she was tired, they even got to hold hands as they walked back to the Jeep. It was a perfect date night.

On the way back to Chicago, John realized he needed to stop for gas.

"Hey, let's stop up here for gas." he said.

"Okay." Lucy replied half asleep from the long drive.

John and Lucy got out and stretched as they walked into the gas station. "Mmm…I could really go for a good gas station Slurpee. All that popcorn has made me so thirsty. You want anything?" Lucy turned to ask John but stopped in her tracks when she saw his face.

Standing at the cash register was no other than, Dr. Peter Benton. John and Lucy's entrance hadn't gone unnoticed either, it was 12:30 AM on a Tuesday night, this place wasn't exactly filled with customers. Lucy looked at John and darted for the back of the store. John headed upfront to pay for his gas.

John and Peter didn't acknowledge each other, just each paid for their gas and returned to their vehicles to pump. The awkward silence was overwhelming. Then, Peter walked over to the Jeep. "What are you doing with her?" he asked John accusingly. "Wait, don't answer that, I don't want to know. Once I know for real, I'm obligated to do something about it." Peter said

"We're just friends. I'm taking her home, we just saw a movie." John explained.

"Just friends, Carter, when I was your resident how many movies did I take you to, huh, I hope you are just friends 'cause that will make it easier to end it, now. You know you have to end this right?" Peter asked making sure his former student knew the right thing to do. "If you don't, you're going to ruin your career, all the years you work for….I worked for. You're going to ruin her chances too. What will people think about her if they find out? I gotta go. Do the right thing Carter." Peter said defeatedly as he went back to his car and drove off.

Lucy and John drove back to the city in silence. Neither of them acknowledged the horrible awfulness that had just occurred. Lucy hadn't heard their conversation, but she had watched them through the window of the store. She knew it wasn't a pleasant talk. On the way back to her apartment she could feel the atmosphere was tense and frightening. She wasn't sure what would happen when they arrived back at her place, but she knew it wasn't going to be good. She laughed to herself, this must be how dogs feel when they know they're being taken to the vet. She mentally began to prepare herself for the worst.

John parked the Jeep on the street near Lucy's place. He got out and opened the door for her. They stood there in silence next to the Jeep for what seemed like a long time. John held Lucy's hand and looked into her eyes. Those big blue eyes that he loved…that girl that he loved. For the first time he realized he did in fact love this girl. It took losing her to make him see this.

"I don't think I should come up tonight." John said.

"I thought you might say that." Lucy confirmed as she broke eye contact with John and looked away. "He told you we should end this right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." John answered with a lowered head.

"He's right. Maybe that's why this has been so exciting…we've been getting away with a dirty little secret. I guess times up. It couldn't last forever, right?" Lucy asked sardonically.

"I don't know what to say or do here." John replied.

"I'll save you the trouble…lets just call this what it was… fun while it lasted." Lucy said trying to sound mature about the situation. As she turned to go, John grabbed her hand.

"That's it…all this time…and that's it?" John asked.

"I don't want to ruin your career. I don't want this hanging over us for the next year either. Let's end this while we're still ahead. We had a good time, no one got hurt, Dr. Benton only has suspicions, no proof. Be practical about this Carter, how does this play out in the Fall?" Lucy asked as she let go of John's hand. "Its late. I have to go now."

"What? Lucy…where do we go from here?" John asked as he attempted to follow her.

"You go home Carter." Lucy said as she dashed up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10: Lust or Love?

Chapter 10: Love or Lust?

It was Saturday morning. Almost a week since he'd seen her. John knew he should get some sleep, he had to work the night shift tonight. But he hadn't slept all week. Each time he tried to sleep he wrestled with the memory of sleeping next to her. He decided to get up and shower, get on with his day.

As he was getting dressed he looked down at his nightstand and saw the invitation Gamma had sent him. It was a luncheon at the Carter Family Estate to raise money for local libraries. He didn't much feel like mingling with everyone, but he thought visiting his family might take his mind off Lucy.

Carter had to push through the crowd of middle to late aged ladies to find Gamma. When he did she was surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Gamma asked.

"You invited me, didn't you?" John answered.

"Well yes, but I didn't think you'd actually come. What's wrong?" she inquired taking John by the hand and looking in his eyes.

"Nothing, I just felt like being around family today, that's all." John replied as he snuck some o'dourves from a roving waitress.

"Sure, grab some food and go wait for me in the kitchen. I will be in soon. Then we can talk." Gamma ordered knowing that John had come here for more than socialization and free food.

John grabbed some more snacks and headed towards the big kitchen. His grandfather was sitting there, who he hadn't really spoken to in quite some time.

"I'm sure surprised to see you here." John Sr. said gruffly.

"I had the morning off, so I thought I'd stop by for a visit." John explained. "Are you still sneaking into the kitchen when Gamma is preoccupied to eat your favorites?" John asked.

"Its my kitchen, I'll eat what I want, so long as she doesn't catch me." John Sr. said with a smile as he at the last of his bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich. "You'll understand one day…the little things a wife doesn't know won't hurt her." He chuckled.

"What little things, I can smell the bacon on your breath from here." Gamma countered.

"With that John, I will be going, big golf game today at the club." John Sr. said as he gave Gamma a quick peck on the cheek.

"I don't want you drinking in the hot sun, I'm going to call the club and check up on you." Gamma warned with a smile.

"Yes dear." John Sr. said as he strode out of the kitchen giving a wink to John.

"Well now that he has gone, you can tell me why you're really here." Gamma said as she sat across the bar from John. "Its probably not work, you don't often speak of that to us, for obvious reasons. Must be a young lady who has got you down. Please tell me it isn't that dreadful Roxanne again. I know I only met her once, but that was enough." Gamma continued.

"No, it would be easier to deal with if it was Roxanne. I just recently had to make a decision between my career and a new relationship." John explained.

"Well obviously, you chose the relationship and you're here to tell me you want to take your rightful place at the company." Gamma said sarcastically, for she already knew which John had chosen.

"She decided for me, I get to keep my career, but not her." John clarified.

"I don't understand, why couldn't you have both? Is she a patient of yours?" Gamma asked.

"No, she is a medical student I worked with this past year, my medical student." John said as he ran a worried hand across the back of his neck.

"John, I don't know what to say. Is she the short, blonde, girl who made me a cup of tea once while I waited for you in the lounge?" Gamma asked. "She was sweet, the tea was awful."

"Yes, we fought like cats and dogs when we first met, but over time, we have grown really close to each other. Then, this summer we met by chance and things just clicked into place." John continued.

"So, wouldn't it solve the problem if you or she just transferred hospitals?" Gamma questioned.

"Well, yes and no, it would allow us to be together, but we would each have to start rebuilding our careers and reputations. I have a chance to be Chief Resident next year, Lucy has a good chance of getting an internship in just about any department she wants. To switch hospitals now would not be wise for our careers. It would only create new problems." John explained.

"I don't know if you came here looking for advice or if you just wanted someone to listen, but if its advice you want, I think you'll know what I'm about to say." Gamma suggested.

"Be practical, think with logic, and not my heart, right?" John asked.

"Yes. You need to decide how you really feel about this girl and determine if she is worth the risk to your career. Do you love her?" Gamma asked the big questions.

"I think I do." John answered.

"Think is a pretty big qualifier, don't you think?" Gamma asked. "How much time have you really spent with her? Do you really love her or is it the thrill of sneaking around? When you're young, lust can feel a lot like lust. It can be fun having an forbidden romance. Just like your grandfather and his bacon. While, yes, he loves the flavor, a big part of the taste is in keeping it a secret from me." Gamma explained. "Maybe you two should spend some more time together and figure out if this relationship is worth fighting for?" Gamma suggested.

"I don't know that she'll even speak to me now. I think she blames herself for this mess." John said flatly.

"Well don't wait around for the world to bring her back to you. If you want things in this life you have to go on out there and take them." Gamma encouraged.

"How will I know if I really love her?" John asked.

"When you can't imagine your life without her, when you worry about her safety and health, when you can see yourself growing old and starting a family with her. Which by the way should happen soon, I'd like to be around to see my great grandchildren, no rush, I'm just putting that out there." Gamma said as she patted John's back. "Now I must get back to my visitors, it was great to see you dear." With that she kissed John on the check and re-entered her garden party.


End file.
